1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to clamp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fan mounting clamp apparatus wherein the same permits securement and positioning of a portable ventilation fan on a window sill adjacent a vertically positionable window sash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamp structures to mount and position various articles for ease of use by individuals is provided through the prior art. Heretofore however, the prior art has failed to provide a compact and readily utilized bracket association to permit securement of a portable ventilation fan on a typical window sill of limited width. Examples of the prior art clmp structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,778 to MCGRATH providing an iron guard securable about a heating iron with the guard securable to opposed sides of an ironing board to secure the iron in a predetermined desired orientation during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,649 to KAYSER sets forth a bottle holder wherein a clamp member is securable to a table surface with a projecting leg of the clamp member receivable within a belt loop to secure a bottle relative to the clamp member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,471 to CURRIER provides a hanger organization for securement of various tubular components thereon wherein the hanger includes a resiliently biased V-shaped bracket receivable within a tubular work piece to clamp the tubular piece interiorly thereof the permit suspension of the tubular work piece from a support rack.
U.S Pat. No. 4,655,425 to WALLACE et al provides a cup holder provided with a frame attached to a base to permit encompassing of a cup with a strap adjusting from the frame to surroundingly clamp the cup thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,727 to CHAPPEL set forth a clip for bicycle handle bars for securement of various articles relative to the handle bar structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fan mounting clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and efficiency in securement and positioning of a ventilation fan adjacent a vertically positionable window sash and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.